The dragon slayer and the slave
by SnowflakePie
Summary: What if Erza wasn't the only slave from The Tower of Heaven!Years after she escaped, Lucy Heartfilia also managed to escape the hell hole where they tortured the people in all ways only to revive something evil and to kill them all in the end. Natsu found her and took care of her. Now the hunters are after her and Natsu is ready to save her once again! First story!Be kind
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful night. The sky was filled with stars and the moonlight was illuminating the road. A girl in her sixteen was running as fast as she can. Her dress was torn and barely covered her body. Bruises and dried blood could be seen underneath the ripped cloth. Her hair was a mess and you could hardly recognize that it is blond because it was covered in dirt and blood. The girl had chains in her wrists which were so tight that they were thrusting deep in her skin making it bleed.

-Catch that stupid wench you morons! Don't let her escape. – screamed a man not so far behind her. As you can see they chased her. She barely had any power left. Her ankle was dislocated making it hard to run, she had two or three broken ribs making it hard to breath and the sweat and blood were blurring her sight making it hard to see. The blond didn't noticed the hill she was running into and fall, rolling in the process. The good thing was that her chasers didn't see that and passed her. The bad thing was that while she was rolling she hit her head multiple times in small rocks or in wooden branches. When she finally came to a stop she was on her back watching the starry night sky through the crowns of the trees. (Yeah there was some forest under the hill.)

-I will die right? – she asked herself – I just wish I can see the sun and feel the warm. All that I saw in my whole life was death, blood, sadness, coldness and torturing. Maybe I just have no luck. I never had it.

That were her last words before she closed her eyes, falling into the darkness. That girl as you may know is Lucy Heartfilia. Once a heiress of the big Heartfilia company and now escaped slave from The tower of Heaven.

Natsu POV

I was heading to my house in the forest after I had a date with Lisanna. I don't actually know what that means. I mean I know what it means but I just don't think I like her that way and that the date was "romantic". It's more like I love her like a sister and it was just hanging out. After that incident she was gone for two years and now that she is back I just want to spend some time with her, but she can be really clingy sometimes. Well I just hope she don't think I love her or something like that because…. I stopped death in my tracks when I saw a body not so far away. I neared it cautiously and what I saw just made my blood run cold. There was lying a girl. She was so beaten and she had bruises and blood all over her body and head. If it wasn't for her faint breathing that I barely heard with my dragon slayer hearing, I could have thought that she is dead. I couldn't help but notice the chains. From where is she and just what happened to her. I didn't have time to think about this and I just picked her bridal style and ran to my house. I kicked the door open startling Happy in the process.

-Natsu what happened? Who is this girl? – he started asking me.

-Happy, please bring me some bandages and morphine from the first aid kid.

-Right away.

I just laid the girl on my bed and started removing her clothes. Well the remains of them. I was trying not to blush because this is too serious situation to think about this kind of stuffs. Then Happy flew to me and gave me the things I asked him to bring me. Then I started to clean her wounds, even the slightest were cleaned. After that I bandaged her and dressed her in one of mine t-shirts. It was long enough to cover her body it ended just to her knees. I noticed how fragile she looked. I thought that just by holding her any harder she can break like a brittle porcelain. I was just about to leave her when I saw that she started shivering. She was cold obviously. I hesitated for a bit before lying down. I took her in my arms and hugged her. As a fire dragon slayer my body heat is really high so I thought that it may help her. After some time she indeed stopped shivering and snuggled closer to me. Happy was already sleeping and the girl seemed to be fine so I also closed my eyes drifting to the dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank to the people who followed me and fav this. It really means a lot because I'm new in those kind of things. It's my first time writing a story so I really appreciate it.**

** xxchatonxx – Merci Beaucoup! Je suis très heureux!**

Lucy POV  
I could feel something warm right next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and then closed them again. I tried adjusting to the bright light. Was I in Heaven ? Then I felt I was lying on really warm and comfortable pillow. Where I am ? And since when the pillows move ? Wait ? Move ? I opened my eyes wide and I almost screamed when I found that I was lying not on something but rather on someone. It was a guy with strange pink hair and tan skin. He looked like he was on the same age with me, muscular and really good looking. The boy then stirred and started opening his eyes. They were onix and I found myself lost in them. Then I felt shaking. The boy was shaking me. Was I really staring at him for so long ?  
-Oi are you alright? – he asked.  
-W-who are you ? Why I am here ? And where exactly I am ? - I was terrified. What if he want something from me ? What if he want to sell me to someone to be slave again ?  
-My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And I just saved you.  
-...Y-you saved me ?  
-Of course. You were lying there, beaten up and bleeding. What should I have done ? Leave you there ? – I could see it in his eyes. He was really concerned about my condition and he really wanted to help me.  
-I don't know if it will be enough to just say 'Thank you'. – I stood from the bed and bowed my head to him – You saved my life so in return you have mine. I will do whatever you want and I'm even willing to give my life protecting you.  
I saw a look of shock in his eyes. He then slowly stood up and I freaked out. Will he hit me ? I tried protecting myself with my hands. After minute or so I still couldn't feel anything. Then I took a look and saw him staring at me with surprise and confusion.  
-Are you not going to hit me ? – I asked hesitantly.  
-To hit you ? What are you talking about ? Why would I want to hit you ?  
-Because I'm a trash and a girl from lower class who is not supposed to talk to someone better than her if not allowed ?

Natsu POV  
When I heard what she said I was once again shocked. Who in his right mind would tell something like that to a girl like her ?  
I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Those big, beautiful, brown eyes. Wait, what I am thinking ? There I only saw sadness, loneliness and pain.  
-Who told you this ? – I asked her – what happened with you ?  
She looked away, unshed tears in her eyes and biting her lip.  
-I-I was slave... in the Tower of Heaven. There they would always beat us if we talk back to them. They barely fed us and they taught us that if we talk to someone better than us then we should be hit or tortured. It was hell being there.  
Her tears started rolling on her cheeks and she sobbed.  
Then I asumed that the best thing I could do is to just hug her for comfort. And I did it. These people were obviously sick.  
-Don't cry. Now you are with me and I'll take you to Fairy Tail where you will find amazing people who will love you and treat you like a family. I promise.  
She stopped and looked at me with curiosity.  
-Fairy... Tail ? – she asked slowly – What is that ?  
-What you don't know it ? How long were you in there ?  
-For almost ten years.  
-Fairy Tail is guild for wizards, but we can let you even if you are not one. – I reasured her.  
-That sounds awesome I want to see it. – she beamed in hapiness and I just smiled at her childish behaviour.  
-Natsu what happened ? Why are you up so early ? – Happy flew to us rubbing his eyes. He then saw the girl and offered her his paw. He want to great her, how cute.  
-... Do you have any fish ? – he asked innocently.  
\- HE CAN TALK ? – the girl screamed clearly frightened.  
\- Of course I can. I'm not a fish. Cats can talk but fishes can't. Get it ? Natsu you should teach her to some things before going to the guild.  
I couldn't sweatdrop at this. Well whatever, we really need to buy her some clothes before going to the guild.  
-You know what, I'm going to buy you some clothes. You take that time to take a shower and then we'll go. Is this good with you ?  
-Yes it is. I would love to take a bath. I haven't have one in years. Thank you so much for everything... Natsu. – She smiled at me and I was happy because that was a real and happy smile not a fake one.  
-Ok then I'm going. – just when I was at the door I turned – What is your name ?  
-Lucy – she answered me and entered the bathroom. I smiled and left. That will be interesing. I wonder what will happen now.

**Now this was chapter 2 ! I hope you liked it guys ! And don't forget to review! It will make me really happy ! 3**  
**Also I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'm not that good in english. T^T xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello guys! Here is 3 chapter! Thank you again for the followers, favs and reviews. I'm glad that you like my story and I'm grateful for your support! Thank you!**

**YessCristopher** – _Thank you so much! Oh yeah Lucy is a wizard she is just hiding her magic because she doesn't trust anyone right now. And yes you will see in this chapter about her and Erza. They know each other. ^u^_

**AnimeOnCookie** – _Thank you dear ^^ Glad you like!_

**Arcin Enroth** – _Thanks so much! And of course I'll read it and I'll leave you a review to see what I think about it!_

**tinaphout** – _Thanks so much dear *u* no no it wasn't rude! It made me want to post the chapter earlier xD ^^ Thanks!_

Lucy POV  
I entered the bathroom and stripped myself of the shirt and all bandages then turned the shower. The feeling was great. I could feel how all the dirt and grime was getting off my body. After long and refreshing bath, I covered myself with a towel and went to search for some clothes to wear. I found some shirts in the nearby wardrobe. They were big so I didn't have to worry. I couldn't help but sniff. It was an amazing smell of cinnamon and ash. It calmed me immediately and I felt like curling up in the bed, hugging the cloth. Then I heard sound coming from the hall.  
"Oi Lucy. Are you done with your shower?" I recognized it. It was Natsu. Was he really that fast in shopping or did I took too long in the bath? Well whatever.  
"Oh! Hey Natsu, I'm done. You may use it if you want to."  
"Okay. Here take these. I don't know if you will like them. I'm a boy and I don't understand girlish things" he said a little annoyed and I chuckled at his behavior. I took the bag from his hands and looked down only to see the best dresses I've ever seen. I pulled the first one. It was pink with stars all over it and was just below my knees. The other one was light blue with hearts and dots and it was made of satin. They were so beautiful and remembered me of the ones I used to wear when I was little in our big mansion. I missed those days, but there is no room for nostalgia right now. Also there was a cute pair of boots that reached my knees.  
"Thank you so much Natsu, they are gorgeous" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was one of a kind.  
"No problem. Now I'll go to shower, you dress and we'll go to the guild." I fidgeted uncomfortably in my place and looked away. I'm still not so sure about this guild I mean who wouldn't be in my place. I was held like a slave for ten years. I can't trust people so easy and I don't like being around big groups of people.  
"Are you okay? Are you sure you want to go there. If you don't want to, then we'll stay here. It's not a big deal" he shrugged his shoulders. Well how can I say no. If he says that there is good then why not believe him right?! I trust him with my life.  
"No, no there is no problem at all. We'll go"

After an hour Natsu POV

We were currently going to the guild and I could feel how uncomfortable Lucy was. Maybe she didn't want to show it to me, but I still knew. Well I just hope that they will accept her and that she will like it there. She need friends and more people to socialize after all that. They may help her to finally feel at home, surrounded by family. Soon we neared the building. The big flag with our insignia could be seen. **(A.N by the way, this is after the fight with Phantom Lord and Juvia and Gajeel are there too)** I was about to open the doors when she stopped. "What's wrong?" she looked unsure "Uhm, not to be rude, but…are you sure that it's going to be safe? From what I can hear I think that when I get in I will be hit by a table!" I thought for it for a second and then understood what she was talking about. "Ahahahaha don't worry" I reassured her "I will protect you" she blushed and we finally entered. Maybe we really attracted their attention because all the stares were directed towards us and for first time it was so silent. When Erza noticed us she came to us and I felt Lucy grab my arm tightly and stare wide eyed. "Natsu who is this girl with you?"  
"...E-Erza-nee...?!"  
"...L-Lucy?"

**A.N. Tehe~ I hope you like it! About that "nee" thing xD don't think that they are actual sisters ok? ^^ I will try to write longer chapters from now on. Review please. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello guys! ^^ It's Nira-chan :3 Thank you again for the reviews and all. You guys make me happy! Love you all and enjoy the chapter. It's longer this time haha ^u^**

**YessCristopher** – _Natsu shoppind, yees gihi :D_

**Angelfire0950** – _Thank you so much!_

**Monkey-chan123** – _Thank you so much! Yes I'm going to write about it for sure! ^u^_

**xXkawaii-desuXx** –_ Thank you so much! Glad you like it!_

**dark shadow400** – _Thank you very much! I appreciate it!_

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx** – _Thank you so much dear ^^ You'll see her magic in the next chapter :)_

**Arcin Enroth** –_ Thank you! I'm glad you can imagine it and like it. I'm grateful, really! It will be no problem to PM you! ^^ Ok I'll find the story and read it! ^u^_

** ErzaScarlet90** – _Ahaha thank you so much dear! No it's not selfish it makes me want to write more. xD ^^_

**xxchatonxx** – _Merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle est un mage. Oui, son magie est connecté avec les étoiles ! ^u^_

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

"…E-erza-nee?!..."  
"…L-lucy?"

**Flashback**

"No, I don't want here, it's disgusting, dark and cold" cried the seventh years old Lucy who was brought in the tower week ago. She had chains on her ankles and wrists and it was painful for her fragile little body. And when someone whipped her it didn't help much. She just sat alone in the wet corner of the cell, starving, tired and crying softly. The children and the adults couldn't do anything but to just stare pitifully at her. Then a girl who appeared to be just an year older than Lucy, came and sat next to her.

"Hi there, my name is Erza. What's your name?" she asked gently "My name is Lucy" she said while sobbing "Tell me why are you crying? Why are you crying?" The little girl just throw herself at Erza and hugged her. "I don't want to do it anymore *sob* My hands hurts and my legs too. I'm tired, cold and so hungry. I hate this place!" she sobbed uncontrollably and the readhead rubbed her back in comforting manner. She was here long before the little blonde and knew her condition very well. But what could she possibly do. Then a boy with blue hair and tattoo on his face appeared. "Here, you can have my food" he smiled kindly and handed Lucy plate with some bread and meat.

He waited for her to take it but she didn't. "I may be starving. But I would never take your meal. You also should eat so there is no need to offer me your food. I don't want to burden you or something like that so…take it back. I'll be fine. Thank you thought" Jellal and Erza were surprised at first, thinking how tough this girlie can be sometimes and then smiled. They just found a new member for their family. Time passed. Erza and Jellal were like the big brother and sister she never had so she started caliing them Erza-nee and Jelly-nii. They also thought of her as their little cute sister and were overprotective. When the guards used to beat or whip her, they will defend her and take the punishment for her.

Lucy wandered around one night and found a boy with brown-reddish hair, playing with a snake. She neared him and sat down. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curious. He seemed to hesitate for a bit before he smiled a little. "Only from here I can see the sky and smell sea breeze" the girl was taken aback. She never knew of the existence of such place on the tower but hen her smile grew bigger. "My name is Lucy, let's watch the stars together from now on." he blushed, kawaii "My name is Erik and this is my friend Cubelius. Nice to meet you Lucy and of course we'll the sky together" he grinned and took her small hand in his bigger one. She blushed from the contact but kept star gazing. That night they talked a lot and got to know each other. And the next one too.

Everyday they would work together. He would help her when she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion before the guards to notice. Lucy met him with Erza and Jellal and they were again overprotective, thinking he was her boyfriend and saying that the will kill him if he broke her heart. Milliana always teased them until they were red like tomatoes and smoke came from their ears.

One night there was a chance for escape. They found a tunnel and were planning to use it. Erik and his friends went first. After them Sho, Milliana, Simon, Wolly, Erza, Jellal and Lucy. But just when Sho was about to enter the guards came and caught them. "Alright brats. To whom was the stupid idea of escaping" Jellal was about to step and say it was his but Erza beated him to. "It was me" she declared. Lucy couldn't allow her sister to suffer alone so she fearless stepped too "It was mine idea! I suggested it. " they all were shocked to hear such confidence in her voice. The guard murmured something and then grabbed Erza and Lucy and threw them over their shoulders. Their smiles and tear stained faces made the others' hearts ache. And the last words echoing through the darkness of the cell.

"We'll be alright!"

**A little sad isn't it?! Well now you know better about their relationship and what happened at the tower. In the next chapter it will be the rest of the flashback and the reunion of Erza and Lucy. And also you'll see Lucy's magic. Hope you liked it. Review guys! Love you all and good day/night from me! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys! Nira-chan here. ^^ Thank you again for the reviews and all. I hope you will like it. So this is chapter 5!**

**ButterTARDIS36** \- _Ahaha really? Glad you liked it!_

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx** -_ Thank you dear! Happy to hear that!_

**Arcin Enroth** \- _Yeey! Thank you very much! And I finally read your story and review. ^^_

**Cara KnightWalker** \- _Thank you soo much!_

**warriormaiden52** \- _Aww Thanks sooo much!_

Jellal couldn't wait any longer. He took a sword and ran to save Erza and Lucy. He couldn't leace the girl he loved and his little sister there. The boy managed to defeat some guards who were on his way and entered what seemed to be enormous room where the girls were supposed to be kept. When he saw Erza, he rushed to her side immediately.

"Erza, are you alright? What have they done to you?" he screamed enraged and worried, ready to cry any moment now. Her right eye was gone and blood poured from the big wound. The readhead also looked like she was electrified.

"J-Jellal...L-Lucy" she murmured weakly. He lied her gently on the ground and went to help Lucy who wasn't far from them. When the boy neared her, he gasped from shock. There was big and deep gash riping her left arm. It reached from her wrist all the way to her shoulder. It looked like the blade went through the one side and exited from the other. She also had many bruises all over her body. The sigh was disgusting and the smell of so much blood made Jellal cover his nose and want to puke. Her condition was far worse than Erza's and she needed help fast before her big wound to be infected. He untied her and picked her up bridal style. The he went to Erza and helped her up. Fortunately she was able to walk by herself even if it wasn't that gracefully. The good thing was that the girls were safe and treated, but this time Jellal was caugh and he was going to receive big punishment for his actions. When the readhead and the blone woke up and heard about it they started rebellion to save him.

"Don't give up! This is for our freedom" screamed the little Erza, wearing poor made armout and a broom in her hands. Lucy was watching from afar. She badly wanted to joing them and help them but she couldn't in her condition. Then she saw grandpa Rob jumps infront of Erza to protect her and dies. Her grandpa. She loved him so much. He used to tell me different stories of his adventures with his friends and all about the magic.

All went red. She fell to her knees, wide eyes, tears falling one after another. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. A magic circle appeared underneath her. It was big and yellow with star decorations. Different planets and stars surrounded her. It was as if the heavens opened and the constellations themselves came down under the little blonde's orders. The falling stars attacked the guards without any mercy. They were defeated in seconds. Then the glowing died down and Lucy slowly looked around herself. There were lying bodies on the ground and all the rebellions were looking at her in awe.

In the corner of her eye she saw Erza. The readhead was also on her knees, big red magic circle underneath her and weapons floatin in the air next to her. Was that thing called magic? She and Erza had it in them? The feeling was amazing. Coming from the heart and penetrating through your body, warming it up. Then Erza went somewhere but Lucy couldn't follow her and just collapsed on the hard ground. Time passed. She didn't know how long she lied there. It seemed like hours, days, but it may be just minutes. The girl heared something or someone coming and slowly lifted her head, headache strong as if they pierced her with knives. She looked up and saw a boy with blue hair and tattoo.

"J-Jelly-nii?" she managed to choke with her rasped voice.

"Well hello there lil sis" he said. But Lucu knew this instant. That wasn't Jellal she knew, it wasn't her onii-chan. The way he said it sounded sick and cruel as if some evil demon possessed him. She was scared. What happened with Erza? With the others?

"I let Erza go if you are wondering, she is free now. I doubt you'll see her again. As for the others...they will stay here and be slaves until the tower is finished. There will be no compromises. This applies especially to you. You should know better Lucy... there is no escape from the tower. But then again...why would you want to escape from the paradise?" he laughed in a sicked way. Then the world went black.

When the girl woke up, whe was chained once again. She tried using her magic but it didn't worked. Were these chains preventing her from doing it? And again years passed. She ws treated like a trash and tortured by her own brother personally. Especially when he was bored. She had to be careful in everything. Because of that she became too mature and intelligent for her age. She had to survive herself when she finally managed to escape one day. It was hard at first. After all, she was trapped for years and didn't know anything the outside world. She quickly learned how to cover her tracks, make fire, find food and water sources, climb the trees for better view or to escape her hunters. She learned how to catch fishes and rabbits. That went for some months untill the hunters catched up to her. She was running again, the chains rattling, barefooted with bruises and blood all over her and right down the hill.

End of the flashback

"I-is it really y-you?" Erza asked, taking step hesitantly.

"Yes Erza-nee, i-it's me...I...I..." she couldn't finish because Erza englufed her in a tight hug. She was crying and sobbing. Tears were coming even from her fake eye. It was surprising for everyone to see Erza in such state, but she didn't care about it.

"I thought I will never see you again" she whispered and the tears fell on Lucy's golden hair.

"Me too...I missed you so much." she rubbed the readhead's back, just how she used to do in the cold nights when they were cuddling on the cold ground. That made Erza cry even more and Lucy too after her. The people in the guild could only smile and at the same time wondering what was their story. The most sensitive ones even shed some tears.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but it will be good if you bring the girl to the infirmary. Wendy will heal her wound till there is nothing left" said a beautiful white-haired woman with crystal blue eyes. You may know her as MiraJane. She smiled kindly at them.

"And if you want something to eat or drink call me" came a girl with the same white hair but short. (There will be no thing such as Edolas. Lisanna never died. Gajeel just found Lily in the woods and no Mira is not that badass bitchy girl. She is our kind and sweet matchmaker and I want it to stay like that xD)

Erza just nodded and headed towards the infirmary, holding onto Lucy for dear life. When they entered they sat at the bed, still hugging each other. Some minutes later Wendy came, ready to treat the girl's wounds but she stopped in her tracks when she saw both girls cuddling and sleeping on the bed. The sigh was heartwarming and she exited, leaving them to have their moment. She may come again later.

**Well this was chapter 5 and I hope you liked it. So Lucy's magic is connected with the stars. She is not only celestial spirit mage but she has other spells similar to Urano Metoria. You know what I mean. Ancient magic. So, I will be busy for the next few days with the stupid school and my art so I don't know if I'm going to post something, but if I find some hole in my schedule then I'll do it! Bye from me! ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey guys! I'm back. Did I missed you? Because I missed you! Well here is the new 6 chapter. It's the longest one. Sorry for my long absense butI had many work with doing Christmas gifts for my friends in DA! That remains me.. it's almost Christmas and soon I'll be in Christmas vacation yeey! Never mind that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Monkey-chan123** \- _Thank you very much! I will! :3_  
**AnimeOnCookie - **_Awww thank you so much!_**  
****_Arcin Enroth -_**_Nyaaa thanks so much dear, glad you like!_**  
****_Guest -_**_Thank chuuu!_**  
****_xXJayfeatherRocksXx -_**_Yes it is her softest moment. Thank you so much!__**  
**_**Gues 2 -** N'awwww thanks so much dear!**  
1nalushipper - **_Thank you very much. Yes I also love when the grammar is right. Sorry for my mistakes and thanks for correcting me! I'll try to write better. ^^__**  
xxchatonxx**__ \- Merci beaucoup! __Je suis content que vous l'aimez cher!_

Erza woke up when a bright light showered her face. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping blonde. The redhead found herself smile and the tears fell again. Her little sister was finally with her. She could see her, hear her, touch her and she was full with delight and happiness. But when she saw her injuries and scars she cried not from happiness but from sadness and anger because she couldn't protect her little blonde beauty. Those scars will remain Lucy the hell she went through, her whole life. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a gentle hand to brush her tear stained cheek.

"Why are you crying Erza-nee?" asked softly Lucy

"Because I'm happy that you are here" she answered. "Will you join the guild?"

"Well I didn't want at first, but now is different…I'll join" she said with bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. That way we'll ne together…always" the redhead smiled and cupped Lucy's face, kissing her forehead.

"Uhm…sorry for the interruption. Can I come in?'' came soft and little voice from the door.

"Ah! Yes of course. Come here Wendy" answered Erza and a beautiful bluehaired girl neared them. She was really cute and seemed to be twelve years old.

"Hi. My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you Lucy-san" she introduced herself "I'm here to heal whatever damage you have" she smiled innocently and the two girls couldn't help but return it. The girl started doing her work and after half an hour she was ready. The only scars left were those on her back from the continuing whipping and the one on her left arm. The bluette felt bad for not being able to heal them but Lucy reassured her that it's alright which brightened the girl's mood. The blonde was grateful, really grateful because her body was clean and healed and her skin was soft and beautiful like satin.

"Ok, we are ready to go to the guild hall. You should eat something Lucy. I'm sure you are starving." Erza said motherly.

"I-I really am" answered Lucu shyly and blushed every time her stomach would growl. The girls laughed and helped her on her legs. She was still very weak and couldn't walk by herself. When they exited the infirmary, all the people stared at them. Lucy shivered and hid behind Erza, trembling in fear.

"Stop staring like that! You are scaring her." She yelled and glared at all which caused them to immediately avert their gazes and to shiver or hide from fear. The three girls went to the bar and sat on the stools. "Mira, will you please give her something to eat and drink" asked Erza.

"Of course. What do you want sweetie" she asked with big and sweet smile as always.

"Water please…and a sandwich" answered Lucy.

"Only that? Well as you wish dear." Answered Mira and went to make the food. She quickly came back with the orders and placed them on the counter in front of Lucy who immediately grabbed them and ate them in seconds.

"Ara, ara! You must be really hungry. When was the last time you ate dear?" asked the white haired girl curios and concerned. When was the last time she ate? She doesn't remember. It was so long since she ate good food. All the time she was held in the tower, they would only feed her with some stale bread and rarely meat.

"I-I…well let's say it was long time ago" she finally answered.

The guild watched all with curiosity, wanting to know more about the mysterious girl and her relationship with their re-quip mage. As if reading their minds, the redhead sighed and stood up from her stool.

"I guess you all want to know about me and Lucy so I'll tell you our past. Do you agree with that Lucy?" said Erza

"N-n-no… I don't think it's a p-problem at all " she answered quietly. The blonde wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them her past, especially when she barely knew them. But if her nee-chan trusts them then why not she. They eventually told the guild about all what happened excluding their pasts before the tower and when Lucy was talking, Erza wanted to cry again. She didn't know that Jellal would be so cruel to torture his little sister like that. Most of the girls were in tears and the boys were angrily clenching fists. They've never thought that someone so powerful and strong looking like Erza was that weak and vulnerable before. They couldn't believe that so fragile and gentle looking girl like Lucy would be able to handle so much pain. A blue haired short girl ran to the blonde and hugged her, startling Lucy.

"You went through so much. You are so strong and brave" she cried and buried her face in Lucy's bug bust. The blonde felt a little embarrassed and awkward but she hugged the girl back and smiled.

"It's all in the past. I'm here now" she said and then the bluette looked at her and smiled brightly

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden. You can call me Levy-chan. Nice meeting you" she introduced herself and held her hand for Lucy to shake.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Lu-chan." answered the blonde, shaking Levy's hand, but stopped when she heard gasps around her. She turned hesitantly and asked "What? W-What was that f-for?"

Then a guy with raven hair and with no clothes neared her and looked serious. "You are the lost heiress of Heartfilias" she looked at him strangely and nodded her head slowly "We heard that your parents are paying big amount of money to find you" Lucy's heart clenched. "All these years they didn't stop searching you and when we heard your name…" he couldn't finish because she collapsed on her knees, her legs couldn't held her any longer. She started sobbing "M-mommy, d-daddy" she choked through sobs and tears. Erza, Mira and Wendy were on her side immediately, trying to clm her.

"Shh it's ok. We'll call them. You'll see them soon I promise" whispered soothingly Erza. That seemed to relieve Lucy and she stopped crying and trembling.

"Master, please call them. Let them come here to see Lucy" suggested Mira sweetly.

"Ah, yes, yes I will right away" he answered and went to his office.

"Now that this is arranged, let's get your guild mark" chirped the take-over mage cheerfully and went to the bar to find the stamp. "What color and where you want me to stamp you" she asked after finding it.

"In the back of my right hand in pink please" answered the blonde and smiled back. She was starting to like this place.

"You are ready dear. Now you are pride mage from Fairy Tail. Guys, this is our new member Lucy." She said and the guild cheered and started partying. The whole guild happy that they have such sweet new friend.

"Hey Luce" called someone behind her. She turned only to see Natsu trying to come to her. She giggled when he punched some guy who flew to him from somewhere.

"L-Luce?" she asked confused

"Yeah it's a nickname" he said with his infamous grin that would make her blush. But when she saw his serious and sad expression her smile dropped. He then looked her in the eyes and sai "I'm sorry" that utterly confused her and shocked her. What was he talking about?!

"W-what? W-why?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't there to help you. If only I've found you earlier you should've be good and with your family now" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? She cupped his face, making him stiffen.

"You are talking nonsenses. How could've you do that if you didn't even know about the tower, the slaves and the whereabouts? And do you think that you were going to beat Jel… the boss? No! What's done is d-done. I'm grateful that you found me and that I'm here n-now " she said sadly, her voice cracking and ready to cry again. He couldn't answer her because she was right. He didn't even know about all these stuffs at all. He didn't know why he said that in first place. Maybe because he wanted to protect her so badly that he blurted that things out. She then giggled cutting his thoughts.

"You are so sweet Natsu. Thank you for everything" she said and kissed his cheek while blushing which made Natsu blush too. They heard whistles and cheers so they parted away in instant. Then the same boy, who told Lucy about her parents, approached them and started laughing and teasing Natsu "Hoho, so flame-brain finally found a girlfriend. Oh where are my manners. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster" he said, extending his hand for Lucy, but Natsu punched him and sent him flying towards some wall.

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands you ice princess" he shouted at him.

"What the hell did you just call me you ash-for-brains" screamed Gray and they started fighting. Lucy sweat dropped at this . Were they always like that.

"Natsu is fire dragon slayer and Gray is ice mage so is pretty normal for them to fight so much, but other than that they fight together against the enemies, can be serious, rely on each other…" then Natsu was sent flying towards the wall next to them "…but that rarely happens" the woman continued her sentence.

"And who are you" asked the blonde

"My name is Cana, nice to meet you Lucy, you wanna drink?" she asked and started to drink boze from a barrel. Lucy's eyes widened. How is she doing this?

"If you are wondering how is she doing this, no one knows. It's like she has endless stomach" explained a boy with ginger hair tied in ponytail. Behind him were sitting a boy at his age with dark hair and two older man. The one with dark blue hair and the other with dirty blonde hair and pipe.  
"My name is Jet" said the orange-haired boy. "This behind me is Droy and the old ones there are Macao and Wakaba" he said while pointing at the others.

"Oi teme, who are you calling old huh?" screamed Macao and just like that, the whole guild went into fighting. Lucy just hid behind the bar with the other girls.

"Woah Levy-chan. Isn't it too much" she asked.

"Well it is but it's more fun" she answered and smiled nerviously. The guild then stopped when the doors were burst opened. There stood two figures. Lucy poked her head from behind the counter and her eyes went wide and the tears fell.

"Lucy" a blonde woman who looked so much like Lucy ran inside, screaming the girl's name. A man following her.

"M-mommy, d-daddy" Lucy cried and ran towards them. She threw herself in their arms and they all fell on their knees crying. The guild just watched the heartwarming scene with smiles.

"I missed you so much sweetheart" cried the woman.  
""I finally found you my little girl" cried the man.

"I missed you so much. I love you." Cried Lucy.

**Nyaaa I hope you like it guys! Thank you so much for all the followers, favourites and reviews. You are so amazing I love you! Sorry if there are mistakes! Review please it will make me happy~ Good day/night from mee! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies. I missed you sooo much. I'm sorry for not being here for so long, I was really busy with school. Now I'm here and I will be here more often so I hope you will continue to follow me. I will very soon start new story, it's called "The returning" and it's AU and it's based on a serial. I got the main idea from there. I hope that you will read and hopefully like it~!**

**CelestialThunder** – Thank you very much dear. I'm glad you like. Yes, yes her mommy is alive. I just feel so sad when I see Lucy suffering because of her mother's death. In my story Lucy already suffered enough, so I won't kill her mother.

**Shugo Fairy 4eva** – yeeeeeeeeeey x'DDDDD

**darkworkangel –** hehe~ I'm glad you like ewe~ well, now I'll try to update more often ^^

**Arcin Enroth** – Now that I'm here I'll read all that I missed of your story and tell you everything I think about it. I'm glad you like it ewe~

**arifullbuster556** – aww, thank you very much

**Guest** – Haha don't worry sweetie I won't end it yet. Weell I really don't know what exactly to write about Cana and Gray cause I've never thought about it. You can suggest me some moment you want and I'll write it but I'm Gruvia fan so don't suggest something too personal xD

**Guest** – Don't worry dear I won't take her away ;)

**xxchatonxx -** Mercie beaucoup ma chérie~ !

**AriFullbuster559** – Thank you very much sweetheart~ I'm happy you like my stories T/T Don't talk like thaat~~ post them and then see what'll happen, I'm sure that people will like them ewe~ I also don't have much confidence but I'm trying my best here. Do it too and believe in yourself~!

-

For the first time in all these years, Lucy was finally able to wake up, feeling complete happiness. For first time she'll enjoy her day to the fullest. For first time she'll do the things she wants with true desire. And for first time she'll smile sincerely from her heart, not faking.

No more cold nights, no more hard work till you drop and your hands are cracked, no more tortures and punishments, no more seeing suffering and helpless people without being able to do something, no more tears and blood. No! Not anymore.

Now, she was with her family and friend, free. How good it sounded. It felt like a dream for her but it was the reality.

The sunlight felt warm on her skin while she was walking with her parents in the park of Magnolia. It's been a week since she reunited with her parents and friend and Lucy started forgetting her past little by little. Catching up with her mother and father, spending precious time with them, was all she wanted. Until her mother asked her the question Lucy was trying to avoid for sometime now.

"What are you going to do now Lucy? Will you stay at the guild, or will you come home?"

Lucy swallowed and sighed, knowing she can't run from that forever. Her decision was clear in her mind and she had to tell it to them sooner or later anyways.

"You know that I would love to come with you, but my place is here. I'm a mage and I always wanted to be part of a guild. That's my dream even before I was.. enslaved. Besides, I'm sure that from the tower will come to search me and you'll be endangered. I don't want that. You will be safe back in the mansion. So…I think that all will be better that way "

The parents smiles sadly.

"I guess we can't say anything. You already thought of everything." Asked the woman.

The blonde nodded.

"Alright then. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I hope that you'll be good and safe here and of course I hope you'll make many friend. It's no need to tell you to visit us, I know you will." Smiled the woman and caressed her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"Of course" answered Lucy as she hugged tightly her parents "I love you!"

-

It's been one weak since the blonde beauty said goodbye to her parents and two weeks since she joined Fairy Tail. The members loved her so much already. She was bringing joy with herself everywhere, shining bright like a star, even with a past like that, she was still able to smile. They admired her because of that.

Today was beautiful morning and the said girl was walking towards the guild together with Happy and Natsu. She still lived with them and she was starting to feel uncomfortable, thinking she was a burden. Unbeknown to her, they enjoyed her company.

She was cleaning, cooking, making them tea and pastries, they weren't feeling alone in thehouse, they were constantly talking about many different stuff. Once she even allowed them to snuggle with her. She was warm and soft and smelled like lavender and a little chocolate. Intoxicating scent that Natsu came to love the moment he smelled her. We may say he even became addicted.

When they entered the guild, everyone greeted them. The little group made their way to the bar and sat down, waiting for Mirajane to take their orders.

"Ohayo Mira-san. Can I have chocolate milkshake?" asked the blonde.

"Coming right up"

"So, Lu-chan, you spent two weeks with us but we never learned what your magic is. I'm dying to know about it " said a blue haired girl named Levy with which Lucy became best friends (after Erza ofc), grabbing the attention of the whole guild.

"Well…how to explain it to you?! I'm celestial mage. I use celestial keys which are connected to the zodiac. I managed to collect all except Leo, Pisces and Libra. They are only twelve in the whole world and are really powerful. The stronger I get, the stronger they get. I have silver keys who aren't that rare and not that powerful but can be really useful too. Then there is my other magic. It's connected with the space. The stars, the moon and the sun, slightly the planets. I have many spells. Some are ancient, some not so much. I have weak and powerful and have some special ones but since I was trapped in that tower for years, without being able to use magic, I'm weak. I haven't chance to train all my spells, to practice. I only know them. I'll have to train to be more powerful. "

Silence…

The girl was just standing awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. The guild erupted in cheers and there was no doubt that a party was on the way.

"That's awesome Luce. Fight me." Screamed Natsu but then got punched by Gray.  
"Shut up flame breath" screamed the already naked man.

"What'd ya said ice princess?" and like that everything was normal as usual.

-

**Will it last long or not?! Or is it going to happen something? No one knows. Read and see.**  
**I know it's not long chapter but I promise that the next will be extra long. Please read and review guys, it means a lot to me. I love you~! **

**Nira-chan~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Wellm I have been absent for so long again. I'm such horrible person for not keeping my promises and updating. Either way here I come with the 8 chapter. I'm so happy and extremely thankful for all the reviews, follows and favs. Thank you guys so much, your support means the world to me.**

**Johnny Spectre -** _Thank you very much, I'll try to not rush in some parts then ^^_  
**CelestialThunder - **_Thank you very much, well I haven't uploaded for a long time but yeah xD Yes, she will get Loke's key in the next chapter._  
**Guest -** _Merci bcp mon cher~_  
**Arcin Enroth -** Ahaha, thanks dear, I was absent for a long time but now I'm back ... again. I will read your story for sure.  
**Guest -** _No problem sweetie, everything is perfect now, ne~!? ^^I thank you too, you're the best!_  
**Guest -** _Thank you~!_  
**BellaMichaelis -** _Awww, thank you dear so much, I love you tooo. I'm glad I helped you and that I inspired you, I will definitely read your story now when I can._  
**brit2566 - **_Thank you so very much, I will continue._

**Those days I'm quite in the writing mood so this time I might as well keep my promise and update more. Just the last few months were full of school shit and projects on DA. Lately there is some drama going on with some people so I decided to take a break from the drawing and to start writing more stories as well as continuing this one. I hope that everythig is gonna be alright now.**

**Enjoy reading.**

-

Darkness. She could see only darkness, slowly enfolding her. Voice. She could hear a voice that she hoped to never hear again. Calling her name, threatening her, laughing at her. She wanted it to stop. Never mind how hard she was pressing her hands to her ears, she could still hear it. The voice of Jellal. Saying that she will come back to him and the tower because that was home and where she belonged to. His vision plagued her mind. The smirk, the devilish eyes, the evil expression scared her to no end. His words echoed in her mind.

"You will come to me, or I will come to you.  
You will come to me, or I will come to you. "

"..cy"

"You will come to me, or I will come to you."

"..Lucy"

"You will come… or I will come…."

"LUCY"

She woke up screaming. After looking around her she saw the worried face of no other than Natsu. 'It was all a dream. Thanks God.' She sighed.

"Are you ok Lucy? It's lunch time and you were still sleeping so I decided to wake you up but you wouldn't budge, I had to call you five times.

"Ah! I'm sorry Natsu, you can say I'm heavy sleeper"

"But you had troubled expression, did you dream something bad?"

"No, you don't have to worry about me"

Lucy got up from the bed and started walking to the bathroom so she can freshen herself. She splashed water at her face and brushed her teeth, then looked at the mirror. She was totally different person now. It's been some time since her parents left her here. She lived with Natsu for some time, they went on many missions so after she finally had enough money she rented pretty flat on "Strawberry street". Although Natsu continued coming. After some very embarrassing moments she started Lucy kicking him but that of course didn't stop the pink dragon slayer to come into her house. Sometimes her teammates would come as well. Those days she would have to cook for them and clean after them. Yes she was in a team, a team that she and Natsu formed and later on Gray and Erza joined. Lucy had become good friends with those three and everyone in the guild. Her best friend though, was Levy because they both have so much in common. All in all, Lucy was way more confident and brave than before. She wasn't the shy and scared of everything girl. She did have her moments after she dreamt Jellal but other than that her recovery after the tower was full. Everyone were seeing her in different brighter light. The light of million stars.

Natsu and Lucy were currently going to the guild to eat something and maybe pick some mission. Lucy was happily skipping with happy in her arms while Natsu was just walking with his hands behind his head. Occasionally when Lucy saw some shops she would stop by and look.  
Eventually, they arrived at the guild. Their day went on as usual. Natsu ate, Lucy ate, Natsu fought, Lucy read with Levy. They couldn't pick a good mission because Natsu though they were for weak people and he wanted some challenge. When the night came everyone separated and went to their houses.

-

? POV

"It's time master, isn't it?" asked a shadowed figure.

"Yeah, after all it's finished. Let's just wait and see how the things will turn out." Said a man sitting on a throne, with a chess board in front of him.

"As you say master" replied the figured.

"After all, they are bad chess players " smiled evilly the man, red tattoo could be seen under his right eye "otherwise they would have done something by now " he continued as his black queen hit the white king, ending the game. "One way or another I'll get you, you can't escape your master because a dog can't survive alone that long. That's a chess and mat …. Lucy … Erza. " laughed sickly the man, his laugher echoing in the big dark room.

-

Lucy POV

I woke up with a start. That dream again. I shivered slightly, then felt arms wrap around me, pulling me back down on the mattress. I turned around only to meet the sleeping face of Natsu. Jeez, he sneaked into my house again. Seriously I wonder if he knows what personal space means. I looked at the clock and saw that it's early in the morning so I got up slowly from the bed and went to the bathroom when I did all my morning procedures. When I came out I put on some leggings and sweater and decided to go out for a walk.

The morning air was so refreshing. I went to the center of the town. The shops were still closed and there were no people around. It was so peaceful and quite compared to the buzzing streets at lunch or late afternoon. I walked for quite some time until I bumped into something or rather someone, who fell on the ground.

I looked down only to see Wendy. I helped her up and she dusted herself out.

"Good morning Lucy-san, I see you got up for a morning walk" said cheerfully the bluenette.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep anymore so here I am. What about you?"

"Ah! It's already time for me to go." Exclaimed the girl.

"Go? Where?" I was confused. Where was she going alone?

"Oh! You didn't know? I'm not from Fairy Tail. My guild is called Kait Shelter. Once when I was on mission alone I got lost but Erza-san found me while going back from mission so she took me to Fairy Tai. They connected with my master and he allowed me to stay here for a bit. I think week or so are enough, so I should go back now or Charle and everyone will worry."

I felt as if a brick hit me. How could I have been so stupid as to not notice her different guild mark. Also, I didn't want her to leave yet. I've grew close to her over the days.  
I decided to accompany her to the train station. When we arrived there weren't many people yet.

"We part here Lucy-san." She said quietly.

"I'll miss you Wendy, visit again." I hugged her.

The last thing I saw was her waving me from the train window. It was a promise, we will see each other again. I smiled and started walking towards my house to prepare some breakfast.

**How is it? Do you like it so far? If yes, please read and review guys, it's always much appreciated. Hope you like and have a good day~!**

**Niracchi~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooooooooooo~! I'm back again and this time I won't be promising you that I'm going to update soon. The school started, many exams, many things to concentrate on, this year is very important because I should start preparing if I want to graduate with high grades the next year and if I want to go study in another country. Not to mention that the k-pop entered in my life and ruined everything... but I still love it tho xD **

**Anyway, in this chapter you can finally see the meating of Lucy and Cobra/Erik. Sorry that a big part of the chapter is just describing the absolute same things that happened in the episodes but it had to be done. Also, I decided to skip the attack on Magnolia and Fairy Tail by our Laxus or just don't exaggarate it, make it that big like in the anime. In my story is more like an attemt to attack but stopped on time by Makarov, Mira, Erza and Natsu who made him realize everything. **

**I think I have nothing more to say so... enjoy reading!**

**AnimeOnCookie** \- _Masterpiece? OMG Thank you so much, that made my day Q/Q 3_  
**CelestialThunder** \- _Yes you are totally right :3_  
**Anonymos Person** \- _Kait/Cait Shelter is a ghost guild just like in the anime. Thank you, well you will see now_  
**Arcin Enroth** \- _Ah man, it's really nasty when wi-fi doesn't work but don't worry ;) and THANK YA 3_

"Here you go, the chicken that you asked for" smiled cheerfully Lucy while setting the dish on the table in front of the client. They were currently working in restaurant 8 Island, possession of Yajima-san , former councilor and a friend of Master Makarov.

"Can you guys tell me again why are we doing this?" asked frustrated Lucy, embarrassed by the too revealing uniforms.  
"Hey, we are here because a certain someone doesn't have enough money to pay her rent" said sarcastic Gray and Lucy just huffed and continued doing her work.

-

? POV.

"I can hear it. The voice of the destruction of the light." Hissed a voice of a man.

"Don't be so fast, Cobra. Well…. It's not quite bad to be fast."

"The magic we're talking about is hidden here, Raiser" answered the brown-reddish haired man.

"The magic that will bring darkness and will destroy the light, desune" said a deep voice near them.

"Nirvana…." Added a female voice.

"Legendary magic… finally it's going to be ours" stated a man holding a wooden stick with a scull in his hand.

"This magic "Nirvana" is it really that crazy?" asked Raiser.

"Look, the earth is starting to die and that's just because Nirvana is close" pointed out the man with the stick. "It's going to be pretty interesting from now on."

-

"What is this?" asked confused Lucy while staring at the big scheme drawn by Reedus.

"That's a chart of the dark guilds" answered Mira

"Now that I look at them, they are so much" added Cana from behind them, not drinking alcohol for first time.

"And why do we talk about them?"

"Because it seems that their activity is rising up. We have to power up the bonds between the guilds"

"What's the big circle there?" this time was Gray's turn to ask.

"Juvia knows. This is the Ballam Alliance. This is the biggest power of the dark guilds. Combination of the three guilds Oracion Seis, Grimoir Heart and Tartaros. Each of them has a number of associated guilds and they control the world of the dark guilds. And then, there should be the guild that's independent of them, called Raven Tail." Said the blue haired girl.

"Well, there are a number of guilds that we destroyed. Aisenvald, Ghoul Spirit and as Juvia said awhile ago, she and Gajeel also destroyed a guild." Stated Gray.

"Oh God, I hope they aren't mad" shuddered Lucy

"Ah, but don't worry Lushy-chan, you don't have to fear, I heard they were only six members" told her reassuringly Wakaba while smoking his pipe. But Lucy's smile after hearing that quickly disappeared after she heard Mira's words.

"Even if they are only six members, they are part of the most powerful organization. We shouldn't allow ourselves to be misguided."

"For Oracion Seis…" called a voice from the front door of the guild "we are going to attack them" everyone turned around to find that Master Makarov has returned from the meeting in the Council.

"On the meeting we discussed the latest activities of Oracion Seis. This isn't something we can simply ignore and that's why we decided that we must fight. Unfortunately this time the enemy is too powerful, that's why we formed a separate alliance."

"Separate Alliance?" asked everyone.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Kait shelter. Those few guilds will send some of their most powerful members in order to shoot down the enemy. "

"But it will be better if we take it in only our hands. Actually forget about it, I can take it in only my hands." Grinned stupidly Natsu and stood from his chair, pointing at himself.

"Are you stupid" punched him Erza "The master is thinking of the consequences after that. If only we attack them, the other dark guilds will attack us and we won't be able to hold them of all at once."

"But wait, wait. Our opponents are only six right? If we are going up against them with so much people… then just how powerful are they exactly?" asked terrified the busty blonde.

-

"Sigh, I don't understand why I should be coming too. I'm not powerful enough for this quest" complained Lucy while the wagon they were currently traveling in made a jump once more, causing her to slightly hit her head in the roof. "Ouch… anyway, when in battle it's impossible to be as strong as Juvia or Gajeel and why didn't Laxus came instead of me. I was trapped in that tower for years and I'm free just for some weeks, I didn't have time to practice my magic and to power up. I know Laxus was acting like a jerk but he did realize his mistake and I'm glad that master agreed on keeping him in the guild but he… "

"Lucy you think and talk too much" interrupted her Gray with putting his hand over her mouth. "You should be happy. If master choose you to come, it means he trusts you and he trusts in our team work as well. Besides they have other things to do."

"Maybe you are right"

"A-are we h-here... already?" asked Natsu who was trying hard to not vomit his lunch.

"Well at the end we are the usual band tehe"

"And that's good. We are going to meet with members of other guilds for first time. The most important thing is to cooperate good with them and to bond." Told them Erza.

"Ah, I can see it, here is the meeting place" called Happy

-

The screeching of the door was heard in the big, empty and … very pinkish room with statues of Pegasus.

"That's kind of creepy if you ask me" shivered the blonde.

"That's the villa of the master of Blue Pegasus, master Bob" informed them the redhead.

"I-I'm…not in very good r-relations with him" said shakily Gray

"N-now now, don't go there" told him Erza "he's strong enough but … "

"A-are we t-there n-now?"

"Yes, we are here already Natsu you can stop puking your intestines."

"Oh, you appeared" called a mysterious voice from above them, startling them all.  
"Appeared" repeated two other voices.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey welcome, welcome, welcome Fairy Tail people" they finished their little welcome song and appeared in a mist of smoke and confetti. "We're sorry we made you wait. We are the chosen ones from Blue Pegasus. Trimens."

"Hibiki of the hundred nights" said a boy with dark blonde hair, fair skin and brownish eyes with his arms crossed in front of his face. He was wearing a suit with a blue shirt underneath.

"Eve of the sacred night" this time was a younger looking boy with sparkling bluish eyes, pale skin and blonde hair. He was pointing at someone, he was also wearing suit but his shirt was pink.

"Ren of the quiet night" introduced himself a dark skinned boy with dark hair and brown eyes. His hand was on his face and he was wearing suit with yellow shirt on. They all seemed to be sparkling.

"Trimens of Blue Pegasus? How amazing" started quietly fangirling Lucy. "And the guy whose name is Hibiki. I recently read that he is on the top charts of "I want him to be my boyfriend". You are Hibiki Laites." The boy looked a little surprised that she knew about him but then smiled while blushing and winking at her. While the blonde was nearly having a heart attack, Gray was busy looking for his clothes and Natsu was still feeling very dizzy, not knowing where he is. Lucy looked at them and quickly diverted her gaze while sighing depressingly, wishing the boys could stop embarrassing them. Suddenly she saw Hibiki, Eve and Ren surrounding her and Erza. They started telling them very beautiful things as if trying to woo them. They brought a sofa out of nowhere and seated them on it. After that, they offered them a warm towel and a drink. The atmosphere was filled with romance for mere seconds.

"Oye you, leave our princesses alone" yelled Gray but they didn't even budge. They were admiring the gorgeous girls.

"Visitors" appeared another voice "stay where you are"

"Ah, what's that silky voice?" trembled excited Lucy

"This is Ichiya - sama" told her Ren.

"I-Ichiya?" stared confused Erza but suddenly the realization hit her and she started shaking. "I-I can't believe y-you're joining us"

"It's been a long time, Erza-san. I couldn't wait to finally see you… my honey. Ichiya is here in your service "

"My honey?" asked shocked Lucy and Happy while looking at the short man in white suit. The redhead was just speechless, still shaking.

"Erza-nee, do you have something to tell me?"

"N-no it's not w-what it seems t-to be, b-believe me. I decline with all my power" screamed Titania.

"You three, clean everything" ordered the short man to the Trimens. When hearing that, they immediately started working, changing their personality from the romantic freaks to the obedient boys. And just like that the quarrel began. While Gray and Natsu were threatening the other boys, Ichiya was trying hard to get to Erza and to smell her perfume, which leaded to her taking him and throwing him away. He was caught by anonymous hand, turned into an ice cube and then thrown away in the room with the Trimens running to help their sensei.

"What a way to welcome someone" exclaimed indignantly the owner of the hand that froze the short man. When he stepped in the light everyone could see his white hair and sharp eyes.

"Lyon?" yelled surprised Gray "What are you doing here? Sherry too?"

"It's as simple as that. We decided to join Lamia Scale" answered a pink haired girl with blue eyes while winking at them.

"Who are they? How do you know each other?" asked confused Lucy

"Do not worry Lucy I will explain everything to you" told her Erza and started explaining while the others started bickering again over some stupid things. After some time they were finally interrupted but a deep voice. A buff, bald man appeared and looked seriously at them.

"You are acting like some children. The situations is very serious and dangerous. We have work to do so start acting like adults." He scolded them

"You are the Rocky-metal Jura, the ace of Lamia Scale" stated Hibiki.

"Who?" asked disoriented the pinkhead

"He's part of the ten saints, like our master, Ntsu" explained Happy

"The fairies and the Pegasus are with four people, it seems three are enough for us" mocked them Sherry making Lucy feel angry. She had mixed emotions for that person. She didn't know either to hate her or like her.

"Now, the three of the guilds are finally here. We are waiting only for Kait Shelter's people to arrive"

"People? I heard that they are going to send only one person" said suspiciously Ichiya

"What are they thinking? Only one?"

"How strong must be that person ?"

"Kyaaa" screamed someone and the sound of a person falling on the ground could be heard. They turned and what they saw surprised them all. A little girl with blue hair was standing up and dusting herself. " Etto… I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm Wendy Marvell from Kait Shelter" smiled slightly the little girl.

"Wendy, that's you?" exclaimed the fairies.

"Oh, hello minnasan, it's been some time, I'm glad to see you again and I'm happy that we will work together."

"You guys know her?" asked Trimens.

"Yes, she visited our guild some time ago"

"I-I can't fight, but I can u-use magic that c-can help you… therefore… please don't leave me behind" almost cried Wendy making everyone sweat drop.

"Don't worry Wendy, we aren't going to leave you" told her reassuringly Lucy.

"But what does Kait Shelter think, to let you go alone?" asked Sherry

"She's not alone miss too much makeup" said a little voice. All were shocked to see the owner who appeared to be a cat who can talk. She was white and was wearing skirt, blouse and a scarf, pink ribbon on her tail. Happy immediately fell in love after seeing her.

"You came with me Carla? Why?"

"Why? I couldn't just leave you to go alone, I would worry all the time."

"Hm, how can I describe the perfume of the little lady." Ichiya told Jura quietly.

"Yes, there is definitely something strange. Her magic is so different from ours. It seems Erza-dono noticed it too. Impressive" He whispered back then cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that we are all here, I will start with the plan's explanation" told them Ichiya

"You can stop with that posing and the lights you know" said awkwardly Gray but the short man ignored him. "I will start with the place where the six generals are going to gather. But first I'm going to toilet"

-

"The whole forest stretches from here to the north. The ancient people have sealed extremely powerful magic in it. Her name is Nirvana."

"Nirvana?"

"Have you heard of it Jura-san?" asked Sherry

"No, never heard of it"

"This is scathing magic powerful enough for the ancient people of the sea. That's all we know. We don't know exactly what kind of magic it is. The reason why Oracion Seis has gathered in the forest it's probably because they want to get their hands on it." Explained Ren.

"This doesn't sound good to me"

"Destructive magic?"

"And in order to stop them we are going to attack them. We are twelve and they are six but we must not undervalue them. Those six are very robust." Unraveled Hibiki. Suddenly he snapped with fingers and flat screens appeared in the air.

"Oh, Archive, that's very rare magic." Said impressed Jura.

"Those are some notes that we received lately. " pointed Hibiki to their pictures and the little information they had. "He uses magic for speed just like his name… Raser."

"Hoo, I think that in this case it's hatred from first sight." Said Gray

"Totally agree" nodded Lyon

"This is the mage who can destroy a whole army if he can get money for it… Hot Eye "

"For money?" yelled Sherry

"Poor condition."

"The woman who stares into your heart… Angel"

"I think I'm naturally weak against her" Lucy said uncomfortably and felt very small.

"We don't have much information about this one, we only know that his name is Midnight"

"This name does not bode well" said Erza with a frown.

"Their leader Brain"

"Pfff what a ridiculous name" giggled Natsu

"And the last one, the poison dragon slayer Cobra"

When seeing the picture, Lucy felt as if her whole world crashed. The name was different but she would never forget those eyes, purple like poisonous night nor his messy brown-reddish hair… nor the smile that he gave only to her. It was him, it was Erik. He managed to escape and was healthy and safe. But why? Why was he part of a dark guild? And weren't the other four the children who escaped with him?

Lucy couldn't remember seeing them clearly but just glimpses. She wanted to scream, cry, fall on the ground and never get up again. She thought she won't ever see him again but here he is now. Maybe she would have been happy if they were in other situation, if he was a normal guy, joined a normal guild, having a normal life and not a villain who nearly wants to destroy the world.

No, she denied that, she didn't want to believe it, at least not until she sees him with her own eyes. She was completely lost in her terrified thoughts when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to find Erza staring worriedly at her.

"What's wrong Lucy? I called your name over and over again but you didn't answer. Are you ok?"

"Erza-nee I-I… I'm ok, you don't need to worry" smiled slightly the blonde beauty. Even though Erza could see something was very wrong she decided to leave it for awhile, later on she will ask again.

"What are we still waiting for, let's get going" screamed thrilled Natsu and started running to the forest leaving a smoke behind him.

"W-wait Natsu, don't run of like that" yelled Lucy at him.

"Oye teme, don't go without me" screamed Gray and followed his example.

"You two will never learn, come back here this instant." Shouted agitated Erza and ran after them.

"Geez, are all of them like that." Complained Eve.

"Sigh, yes, yes they are." Said both Sherry and Lyon and everyone started running to the forest too.

"Ah, I just hope I won't ruin anything." Said worriedly Wendy.

"Don't worry Wendy, probably I will be the one to ruin something, I'm weak." Smiled Lucy at her.

"Hey Carla, do you want this fish?" appeared Happy out of nowhere with a fish in his paws, tied up with a red ribbon.

"Annoying he cat, stop stalking me" yelled the white cat, took Wendy's hand and started running.

"Don't worry Happy you will get your chance." Told him the blonde and took off.

-

LUCY POV:

I don't know just how long we ran. I was very much behind them and even couldn't see them anymore. Wendy was just a little ahead of me. Suddenly I heard explosion. What happened? Did they encountered them, did the battle start? I'm not ready to meet him yet. I don't want to… but I can't just escape, this will be so cowardly… but it's hard.

The dilemma is just tearing me apart. I want to go and help my comrades with whatever I can but I don't want to fight against the boy I loved with all my might. Right now, never mind how absurd it sounds, I want to be back in the Tower of Heavens. Right now I prefer that before the dilemma eating me away. I could hear the screams of my friends, does that mean we are losing? I fastened my pace and reached Wendy, looking at her I saw how scared she was. Where are Ichiya-san and Jura-san, are they lost? We have big chance to win with the two of them on our side.

When me and Wendy finally arrived we didn't want to just go out in the open and declare that we are going to fight them. We hid behind a big rock. I wanted to cry when I saw all of my friends on the ground or barely standing. How did that happened? How powerful are those six? Then the most unexpected thing happened.

I heard his voice and his head snapped at my direction so fast that I thought it was going to fall. His eyes widened and he started trembling slightly. I saw how he tried hard to form some words but he just couldn't. I decided to show myself because he saw me anyway, there was no point in hiding anymore. I slowly stepped away from my barrier. My hands were clutching my chest, my heart was beating so fast as if it's going to explode, the tears were welling in my eyes, my breaths were getting ragged and I felt dizzy.

No one POV:

"L-Lu?" he finally found the words but it was nothing more than a whisper and yet even if the others didn't hear it, she heard it clearly, like a lightning bolt piercing the skies. "Is that y-you? Lu?" he asked again, this time louder.  
_  
_"It's been a l-long time… E-erik" she mumbled but nevertheless everyone heard the interaction between the two. They were surprised that Lucy and Cobra knew each other and that Lucy didn't tell them.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What? A-aren't you happy t-that I escaped?" she answered him with question.

"Of course I'm happy but… how did you escape? When we were out we didn't s-see you guys coming behind… weren't you caught, didn't they d-do something to you?" to the others his voice probably sounded unimpressed and bored but to her it sounded desperate, desperate to hear the answer "no".

"T-they caught us and they punished me and Erza-nee. It was the most d-disgusting thing when they jabbed out her e-eye and w-when I heard her screams. I've never ever felt such tremendous f-fear and pain when they started tearing the flesh and the bones in my right arm. The b-blade was drawn in the one side and it came out from the other, then t-they just dragged it along the entire length of my a-arm. " she finished with a sob and looked at him with tear stained face. She could see it in his eyes and even hear it, the shattering of his heart, shattering on million pieces, shattering to such extent that the pieces won't be ever placed together again.

He felt the guilt consume him. He could kill whoever he wanted and whoever they ordered him to kill. He would hurt other people and be the villain but to her. Never mind what he is to the others, to her, he would never play the villain to her and she could see that.

Never mind if he's in a dark guild he is still the same old Erik, just a boy went on the wrong path and she swore to herself at that moment that she will make him come to the right path.

It seemed as if the two of them were in different universe, they didn't know what was happening around them until they heard Brain calling Wendy's name. They snapped their heads in the direction of the white haired leader in confusion.

"The sky maiden" he mumbled. Out of the blue he raised the wooden stick and a beam of greenish light appeared and reached Wendy which caused her to start levitating in the air. She screamed frightened not knowing what was happening.

"Wendy." Screamed in alarm Carla

"No" yelled Lucy and grabbed the little girl's arm tightly. But that didn't help, it only caused Lucy to be caught in the magic alongside Wendy. Happy and Carla were trying to reach them but only the blue neko managed to get a hold of Wendy's leg which also didn't help at all. The last thing they heard were how their comrades were screaming their names. After that, everything went blank.

-

Guys, I'm completely grateful that I reached 50 reviews and I have only 8 short chapters, that means a lot to me, thank you very much! Also, this is by far the longest chapter - almost 4000 words haha. I will try to keep up with that lenght from now on. R&amp;R it means a lot to me~!

-Niracchi


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo guys. OMG I can't believe that it's been almost one year since my last update. I want to say that I'm sorry but I don't want to repeat myself. I also don't really want to promise that I will update every day or week but I will at least try. The good thing is that I really want to finish this fanfiction and write mooore, so you don't have to worry about it. I know from personal experience that it totally sucks when you like some fanfic and then the author cuts the story and says that because of various reasons they won't be able to finish. It hurts: *cries* I won't be like that, I can promise THAT. Btw do you like my name? :3 Damn, all the fluffy foods were taken so I had to put something else in between xD. So here is the next chapter, it's not really long but as a start after so many absent months.**

It was dark at first, when Lucy opened her eyes, but they slowly adjusted and she could see her surroundings. It seemed that she and Wendy were in some kind of cave, thrown on the hard ground. It kind of reminded Lucy of the days in the Tower, when they slept on the soil, the dirt getting everywhere on them and little rocks tamping their tiny bodies.

"Lucy-san, you are awake" called happily Wendy beside her.

"Wendy, thanks God you are ok, do you know where are we?"

"You are in our hideout, now shut up" yelled annoyed the white haired celestial mage.

It was just then that Lucy noticed that the Oracion Seis' members were all around the place, she shrank back to the corner looking wearily at each of them.

"I've got some tasks for you that have to be done as fast as possible." said Brain and started giving orders. Cobra on the other hand couldn't hear what he was saying, for the first time he couldn't hear anything besides his own thoughts and those of Lucy's. He could say that she was scared, millions of possibilities ran through her head, God, that girl had some serious imagination. Then again, after the things she's been through, it's normal to imagine the worst case scenario. He continued staring at her intensely which made her more uncomfortable.

He started approaching her slowly and knelt down next to her. Before he opened his mouth to say something, Lucy interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" It was a simple question yet he couldn't find the answer. Why was he here indeed? "Stop staring stupidly and answer my question Erik" yelled the frustrated blonde but when everyone turned their looks to her she shrank even more and hugged her knees embarrassed.

"Lucy look, I..." he still couldn't find the answer to this, maybe later on when he clear his head. "...I will go and finish my task, until then just stay here and don't do anything stupid."

"What? How can you tell me to just sit here while you guys are going against my friends?"

"Just do what I tell you damnit" screamed Cobra. The others in the room either chuckled slightly or looked annoyed at what was happening. If the others thought that he was pissed or peeved, Lucy saw right through it. She saw that he was worried He indeed was, because if he knew her very well, even thought she is easily scared and shy, she could be pretty stubborn sometimes and if she has something on her mind, she has to fulfill it no matter what. And if she thinks of something ridiculous such as trying to fight or escape, she would definitely get hurt and this is the last thing he wants happening in the already messed up situation.

Cobra slowly turned away from her stunned face and took off.

* * *

"What are we going to do now huh? Lucy, Wendy and Happy disappeared. They were taken from those Oracion Seis bastards." screamed angrily Natsu.

"Calm down douchebag and use your nose to track them." gritted Gray

"What did you call me you piece of shit?"

"Now is not the time for that, get yourself together." yelled Jura while the boys flinched and retracted because of his deep voice.

After they separated in groups, everyone went different way. Natsu was travelling with Carla, Gray, for his utter horror, and with Erza, for their utter horror. The pinkhead managed to catch a faint scent of chocolate and strawberries, of course, Lucy. She drinks so much chocolate milkshake and bathes with strawberry shower gel that he would absolutely never forget that addictive smell.

The other two were trailing behind him quietly, thinking of different strategies when they heard a rustling sound. They quickly turned around and were shocked to see no other than ...

"LUCE!"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY!"

She smiled weakly, her legs trembled as she fell on the ground. The trio ran to her and helped her stand.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you alright?" asked worriedly Erza as she was examining her injuries and bruises.

"Before asking her those obvious questions you should ask her where is Wendy." angrily yelled Carla.

"I'm really sorry Carla, but we got separated."

"What exactly happened back there, how did you even escape?"

"The leader, Brain, he sent everyone to do some tasks, he himself went to take care of something. He left the girl, Angel, guard us. Me and Wendy were positive that we will manage to at least dizzy her and make path for us to escape and indeed we did. We started running but then she emerged once again and with Wendy decided to go different ways to confuse her. We were supposed to meet at the center of the forest." Explained quickly the blonde while panting "we have to quickly get there. What if Wendy goes but doesn't find me and Angel is after her?"

"You are right, let's go everyone."

* * *

"Wendy. Wendy where are you?" screamed continuously the white cat while flying around hysterically.

"Maybe she will appear soon." suggested Erza.

"Not to disappoint you but she ain't showing up anytime soon." said Lucy

"What? But Luce, you said that you two... "

"Lucy? You mean the little blonde girl trembling in the cave? You must be really dumb." laughed weirdly the blonde, then white smoke appeared and two little blue creatures popped up in the place of the girl.

"Damn, we got fooled." gritted Gray as everyone got in stances.

"Oh no, we wouldn't do that if we were you piri piri" creepily murmured the creatures as a purple gas emerged from the trees and bushes.

"Everyone, cover your noses." yelled the knight

"Piri piri, that won't work, even if you hold your breath the poison is special, it can penetrate through the eyes, the ears, the skin. There is no escaping it."

And true to their words, the world around the four got fogged with each second until the last thing they saw were the two creatures and a pair of feet.

**I really hope that you liked it and I hope that you fell for the plot twist haha. I'm trying to change the plot line and yet keep it straight as much as possible... if that even sounds good to you xD Anyway, please read and review, let me know what you think, if you have advices go ahead I'm always open.**


End file.
